New hope
by hyruleshadow
Summary: after the apocalyps,who would have thought old teammates would get back together ?


I don't own any of the characters in left for dead or any of the infected special or otherwise. I do this for my enjoyment not for money.

And so it begins...

PROLOUGE  
>I sigh looking down at the torn paper in my hands for like the millionth time. It's just a white piece if paper with righting on it. Nick gave me said paper the last time I saw him, we were saying goodbye at the Ceda camp that we were forced to live in for almost a full year. I remember looking at nick, who looked damn funny in a white tee shirt and grey sweat pants, as he and I were left alone for a few minutes. Coach and Rochelle already left, a few minutes ago.<p>

Nick looked at me for a moment, I already knew that was going to be a pathetic good bye, the man hates me as far as I can tell, well maybe not hate but I don't think he really likes me too much. "Overalls..." I almost laugh at the nick name that stuck even after my overalls were burnt.

"Yeah nick?" I asked quietly not knowing what to expect from the older man. He pulled a small slip of paper pout of his pocket and held it out to me.

I walked over and took the paper cautiously before nick spoke," if your ever in trouble and need anything, call this number..." with that he walked away, and I knew that at that moment nick didn't hate me... even if I'm probably never going to see him again.

I also remember getting back to my hometown of savannah Georgia. It doesn't feel much like home but I guess I have to start somewhere again. The thing I thought was best was Keith. He's alive!

Over the past three years I've realized how stupid that I truly was. I don't even leave my house anymore. Not after I found out just how much Keith had changed.

At first it was good, Keith was almost never leaving my side, and then it got bad. He stopped taking whatever medicine theta Ceda had him on. We had decided that being roommates was best, but I'm currently regretting that decision. Having Keith live with me isn't as fun as I used to think it would be. I remember how fast he turned, from docile to beating the shit out moog me...

I can't kick him out of my house, for its still my house that we moved into because he is still my friend... he only gets really bad after he drinks , or one of his many girlfriends breaks up with him..

I sigh thoughts wandering as I looked at then paper in my hands it has a phone number on this side, and on the other side nick had wrote "In case you need me - Nick" in plain bold letters. I can hear the door slam outside my room signifying that Keith is home... again... and probably drunk as fuck. I sigh putting the paper and grab the phone, thinking about how much Keith has been drunk in the last few months... 3 years is a long time though... it will probably not want to hear my bitching but it's just getting too hard.

another reason that I don't think about outing Keith is the fact that he's the only one that I've got left, mom, Dave, n' Paul are dead, Rochelle and coach are back home where they belong and nick is probably gambling somewhere like Las Vegas ... if Vegas is running again so soon.

"ELLIS" Keith screamed and I felt my body go still, yep he's drunk... and probably mad. "ELLIS WHERE ARE YOU?" fuck...

"In my room' Keith!" I said just raising my voice a little bit, almost hoping to hell that he'll forget about me and leave me the hell alone. Apparently Keith was having none of that, because he stormed into my room throwing the door open once again. He looks fuckin' pissed and I don't know why, but I know I'm goanna get hurt in the end.

"Fuck'r, you should be dead right now you know that rite?" Keith asked loudly, the smell of alcohol drenching his persona as he walked over to me pushing me to the ground roughly. He grinned a fairly large cat like grin before kicking me square in the get. "You can't be more' th'n a fuck'n pe'ce of Zombie bait cans you?" he asked again, apperently another girlfriend dumped him... I was curling apron myself from the solid kick he landed in my gut, but that wasn't enough for him, he's goanna take his anger out on me; I feel another foot to the gut. I sob quietly as he laughs.

" you are' so stupid yak' know el?" he asked leering before his foot connected with my shoulder rolling me over onto my back roughly "all you d' all day's you sat on the' couch an' do nothing' beaus, your stupid!" he's not making much sense because he's drunk, but the words hurt almost as much as the pressure on my chest. He puts more and more wait on my chest causing me to whimper, almost all the air out of my lungs now. He laughed again causing me further discomfort "you know what? I' been thinking' that yak' rant that much smarter that' on o' them good 'ole Zombies.." he's finally pulling the foot off of my chest but before I can gasp in a breath he pulls his foot back and starts to kick for about a minute. He finally got board; of his human punching bag before he wandered off to bed muttering under he's breathe.

I quietly grasp for breath knowing that I'm not going to take it much longer, tonight had been a good night. Fuck You Keith I hate you...

I crawled over to my bed the four feet feeling more like miles. Tears were streaming down my face the moment Keith left my room, now I'm noticing them stinging the cuts that litter my face from earlier this week. And it's only Wednesday. Fuci!

I quietly pull myself onto the bed rubbing my blurry eyes before reaching for the phone I left on it not minutes earlier, and I pushed in the numbers that I hoped would help...

* ring ring *

I almost gave up hope then-*cLICK*" hello?"

h-hi... is- is N-Nick there..." my broken voice sounding heavy I can barley talk, in lue of the situation.

"speaking." the voice on the other line so confused, probably at the fact that someone is calling at... 900 at night. damnit

"He-hey its e-el-Ellis..." said before coughing and covering the phone. I can here Keith snoring off somewhere in the house.

"Ellis?" nick asked almost as if he was amused and kind of confused

"Y-yeah... I need your help ..."

"What are wrongs?" nick asked immediately concerned, and I couldn't help but wince as the pain in my chest almost got to be too much.

"I'm scared nick... he's goanna kill me if he keeps it up... i-i cant..." I started to cough halfway through my sentence "I-I don't... dont know what ta do..." the pain is too muck sso i clenced my sides with my hands.

"Who El?" nick said quietly thorough the phone and I can hear something clinking in the background from his side.

"Keith..." I herd nothing besides that obnoxious snoring in my house.

"Can you wait tell morning there?" nick asked again... can I? maybe... I'm about to pass out...

"y-y-yeah..."-" key, meet me at the vanish tomorrow then weal talk ok el?"

I coughed lazily the pain so bad..." yeah"

"Ill be in room 841 remember that I'll be there by 4 ok? "

"Yeah... I got to go nick..." I almost felt myself cry more I had stopped somewhere along the way, I don't want to hang up

"Hang in there just tells tomorrow Ellis..." he hung up that phone and I followed suit before blacking out entirely phone sill in hand.

And there goes my first attempt at a frantic, my first ever, so please r&r


End file.
